Deku Baba
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a species of carnivorous plants, somewhat similar in appearance to the real-life venus fly trap and Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros. series. In every game they have appeared in, Deku Babas have blue heads and pink mouths and only slightly vary in appearance. Deku Babas sprout from the ground whenever their roots detect any potential prey. They attack by quickly lashing out at an enemy without provocation. Depending on the game and method used to defeat one, a fallen Deku Baba will often yield a Deku Stick, Deku Nut, or Deku Seeds. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Babas can first be found in the path in Kokiri Forest that leads to the meadow of the Great Deku Tree. There are two kinds of Deku Baba: a normal kind and a type with a head at ground level and no stem, the latter only capable of attacking if Link walks into it. When struck by certain attacks, a normal Deku Baba will recoil and straighten its stem, at which point it can be cut, causing the stem to form a Deku Stick. A few Deku Babas will constantly remain pointed upward, making it easy for Link to harvest Deku Sticks from them. During the seven years that Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf puts a curse on Kokiri Forest, greatly increasing both the number and size of Deku Babas in the area. Link successfully breaks the curse by defeating Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple and freeing Saria, now the Sage of Forest. As a result, the Great Deku Sprout is allowed to grow and the evil Deku Babas are banished from Kokiri Forest. In Master Quest, regular Deku Babas, rather than stemless ones, appear in the entrance hall of the Deku Tree. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Babas are similar to their counterparts in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, with both regular and stemless varieties appearing. Regular Deku Babas do not stand up straight as often though when struck. They can be encountered in various areas of Termina, but are most prevalent in areas of the Woodfall region. A common recurring layout of Hidden Hole contains, among other things, two Deku Babas which always stand straight and a single stemless Baba, providing a convenient way to replenish Deku Sticks and Nuts, particularly useful given that these items are lost whenever Link loops time. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Deku Babas appear in the Faron Woods as well as the Forest Temple and oddly enough, in the City in the Sky. In this game, they can attack by clamping onto victims with their jaws, immobilizing them until they manage to break loose. An easy way to escape is to use the Spin Attack. There is also a stronger variety of Baba known as the Baba Serpent. Large Deku Babas also appear, and live in conjunction with a large Deku Like. When Deku Babas are defeated, their heads dry up and can be smashed to reveal Pumpkin Seeds, which can be used as ammunition for the Slingshot. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Deku Babas and their more advanced form, Quadro Babas, appear primarily in Faron Woods, but also in Lanayru Desert if a Timeshift Stone is active. In order to defeat them, Link must slice his sword horizontally or vertically depending on which way their mouths are open, either with his sword or with a Skyward Strike. Deku Babas may also be defeated by throwing a bomb into their mouths. They will snap at large thrown objects such as bombs or Timeshift Orbs, the latter of which can be used as a distraction for an easier kill. Link can also defeat a Deku Baba by using the Beetle to cut the Baba's stem. If Link performs a Shield Bash while a Deku Baba is attacking, he will stun the monster, allowing an easy kill. They will also occasionally hang down from ceilings, in which case they must be hit with a long range weapon, such as the Beetle or the Bow. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl A Deku Baba is featured as a sticker. Its sticker gives a +4 bonus to arm and leg attacks, and can be applied to anyone. Gallery File:Withered Deku Baba.png|A withered Deku Baba from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask File:Vertical Deku Baba.png|A Deku Baba that must be sliced vertically from Skyward Sword File:Upside Down Deku Baba.png|A Deku Baba hanging upside-down from Skyward Sword See also * Baba Serpent * Big Baba * Big Deku Baba * Bio Deku Baba * Boko Baba * Diababa * Fire Baba * Mini Baba * Quadro Baba * Twilit Baba es:Babas Deku Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies